Oh Dear Ra Its The Apocalyps!
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Mia Tia Marik Malik Bakura Ryou Yami Yugi Ishizu. Mall of America.Chaos. need I say more? REVIEW!T because I'm paranoid.


**HEY PEOPLE! this is something that came at me totality at random! hope you like it!and for those of you who enjoy Mia and Tia I'm going to be sending them int o the world of harry potter! 7th book to fuck with the dark lords plans along with Bakunin Malik Yami Yugi and Ryou of course! I'm currently writing it but tell me if you think its a good idea to send Mia and Tia in to a slightly less funny kind of fan fiction but rest assure there will be some pretty funny stuff going on in it after all this is Mia and Tia!**

* * *

As she drove her car to the mall of America Ishizu Ishtar contemplated her sanity. She had been trapped in a car for hours with her brother and his yami that alone was enough to make anyone think they've gone insane. But when she finally parked the car she immediately franticly tried to start it up again because as they parked the white haired demon and his light walked by with the pharaoh and Yugi walking cautiously behind them two girls' twins by the look of it were enthusiastically leading the group towards the front doors. But it was too late and Marik jumped out waving hyperactively too the tomb robber Malik followed his yami but not going near bakura he went to talk with the other lights. "Hey! Bakura! I didn't know you were here too!" Marik said eyes glinting with the promise of chaos and evil.  
"Why hello Marik I don't believe you've met the girls yet." Bakura said motioning to the twins their eyes glinting with the same promise of chaos. But surprisingly no evil lied within them  
"Mia" Mia said smiling  
"Tia hey does you like fire?" She asked hyperactively.  
"We were trapped in the car with the pharaoh and Bakura trying to kill each other for hours!" Mia says.  
"Quick! While they're not looking! Let's ditch our lights." Marik said as he and bakura ran towards the building.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Mia and Tia shouted running after them.

The lights were chatting when suddenly Yugi and Yami were missing….

Yami was currently chasing his light around the MANY candy stores somehow Yugi had managed to get sugar high and Yami was franticly trying to make sure that Yugi didn't harm himself or others in his sugar induced rampage.

"I can't believe we lost them! Ryou Ishizu is going to KILL me!!" Malik was freaking out.  
"You're worried about Ishizu! I think you should be worrying about the cops! We look just like those psychopaths!" Ryou says equally freaking out.  
"If we don't find them soon the cops are going to haul us away to mall prison Again!" Malik scream franticly.  
"You don't even know the HALF of what those 4 can do!" Ryou said panicking.  
"4?" Malik asks.  
"Mia and Tia are the demon queens. Our school has literally labeled them as demons because of what they did on their first day." Ryou explained somewhat calmly.  
"Dear Ra! We let our psychopath Yami's go off with girls who are probably just as crazy as them! We Are Dead!" Malik scream now in full out hysterics.  
When they heard sirens the two teen made a break for it running as fast as they could towards the opposite end of the mall.

Currently Tia was walking in to the build a bear workshop. All was calm for a few minutes before it suddenly it exploded in a blast of fluffy stuffing!  
"NOOOO THE EVIL FLUFFY FIRE WILL KILL US ALL!" Tia screams already WAY past sugar high. Then she sprayed more stuffing every ware "putting out" the evil fluffy fire and successfully destroying the store. Sirens blared and she quickly made her get away spraying some cops with stuffing and hitting others with her wand running in a random direction laughing like a maniac.

Mia was in a much more sane area of the mall quietly sipping a smoothie….before throwing it off the side of the balcony and spraying multiple people on the floor below. There were screams of disgust but nothing that could get her arrested ….for now at least. Well that was before she began to throw chairs off the balcony then she froze in fear as she heard the unmistaken able growl and angry yell of the one and only person on the planet who had the power to murder her with children's trading cards… "Kaiba…Oh shit!!" She ran as the angry CEO saw her and chased after her with the intention of murdering the girl who had dropped a chair on him from say….3 stories?

Bakura was currently running from the police holding a large sack o money which he promptly dumped over the edged causing it to shower down ever the heads of everyone in the mall while the cops stare dumbstruck at what he just did he Bakura ran towards the food court cackling evilly. He then continued to run until he made it to the sanctuary of the arcade he hid in the back and he had lost the cops so he just smiled and turned on a shooting game.

Marik was in the Lego store throwing the hard plastic toys at everyone within a 10 mile radius. "Take that intruder! Be gone from the almighty Marik's castle!!" The Egyptian scream in fact he HAD built a rather impressive castle out of the Lego's in the store it was actually life sized. He sat on the highest tower of his hand made castle with his almighty weapon in hand a sling shot and Lego's. When the cops came he cried "Mutiny! This is mutiny I say!" the blond scream before disappearing in to the crowd of people laughing. "Ishizu was right! This was a great Idea!" He cackled disappearing around the corner.

Said Egyptian was in the quiet book store reading. When she heard the screams the sirens the cackles and the explosions "what have they done this time?" She wonders "I just knew it was a bad idea to go on vacation!"  
A police officer came up too her. "Excuse me miss but do you knows these 3?" The officer holds up a picture of Tia Bakura and Marik.  
"Yes I do" She sighed.

Mia was still running for her life Kaiba was throwing trading cards at her. After all it's not like he didn't carry an arsenal in his briefcase. But damn those things hurt! He looked like he was going to throw his duel disk at her! "Holy mother of Ra!!" She screams dodging the flying projectile.

"Let go! Let go of me!!!" Tia screams as she was carted in to the mall prison.  
"I didn't do it! I swear! I was framed!" She yelled as they left "I was framed! Framed I say! Framed!" she scream before realizing no one was their…she then broke out in to a grin "I am so awesome!"

Bakura had found the paint ball guns and too say the least …that half of the mall got free makeovers! The thief's evil cackle rang threw out the mall before he was shot down with a tranquillizer gun… and taken to mall prison.

Marik smiled evilly "You'll never take me alive coppers!" He scream dodging the mall police before jumping off the balcony….and landing in the pool…he was completely knocked out so they just hauled him to the mall prison.

Ishizu found her brother and the demon's light.  
"Ishizu! We-" Malik began but she cut him off.  
"Lost them I already know we're going to go pay the bail for Bakura Marik and Tia." She said  
"What about Mia?" Ryou asked  
"And what happened to Yugi and the pharaoh?" Malik says confused.  
"Yugi and the pharaoh are nowhere to be seen and as for Mia she is the only one of those for who has somehow managed to avoid being caught for whatever she may or may not have done." Ishizu sighed.

Yugi was flying literally off the walls before he crashed in to someone. "HI KAIBA!" The spiky haired hyperactive Hikari greeted.  
"What the hell!" The enraged CEO said covering his ears.  
"Gods Kaiba! Yugi got in to the candy stores I've been chasing him all around this hell hole!" Yami said pulling the hyper light off of the enraged CEO.  
"You think this is hell!" Kaiba scream as he began throwing his trading cards of doom at Yami and Yugi.  
"Help This duel disk is stuck in my arm! Help! It hurts like hell! Someone fucking help me!" Mia screams flailing her arms around trying to shake Kiaba's (very pointy) duel disk from her left arm.  
Yami stopped dead "You stabbed her with your duel disk!" He asked/scream shocked.  
"No. I threw it at her!" Kaiba said.  
Yami face palmed "Why!"  
"She dropped a chair on me." Kaiba replied.  
Yami blinked. "She…Dropped a chair on you?"  
Kaiba walked over and yanked his duel disk from the frantic girls arm. Needless to say she passed out from blood loss. The Mall cops came and took her away to mall prison.

Latter once they had paid the bail for everyone Ishizu hauled her brother and his Yami back to their car. Ryou and Yami managed to get the other 4 in to their car and drive to airport.

Unfortunately the two groups had booked the same flight home. (AN: May Ra have mercy on the souls of every other person on that plane.)  
Ishizu groaned mentally when she saw the 3 sets of twins Marik on the other hand radiated joy at seeing the other teens.  
"Hey girls Bakura looks like we have the same plane!" Marik said eye's once again gleaming.  
"Let's just be glad rich boy has a private jet." Mia says looking around nervously.  
"What did you do to him this time?" a now not sugar high Yugi asks.  
"I…dropped a chair on him. Then he stabbed me with his duel disk!" she said showing Yugi the bandage on her arm.  
Yami sighed "He said he threw it at you"  
He did! But it felt like he stabbed me." Mia replied without skipping a beat.  
Ryou shook his head "let's go." they went through the metal scanner thingy.  
It beeped a lot.  
Marik and Bakura emptied their pockets. Between them they had 4 knifes some pocket change and a lighter.  
Mia and Tia also emptied their pockets. Between them they had some pocket change Tia's lighter and some fire crackers.  
"Fire crackers really?" Ryou asked.  
"Yep!" they said at the same time.  
They left to go on the plane not before Tia and Bakura stole a few things back though. Those things were the lighters, the firecrackers their money. Tia stopped him from taking the knife's back.  
They then boarded the plane headed for domino Japan  
Once the plane landed …Mia and Marik were the last ones off. They were on even longer the pilots once the plane was empty the left and seconds latter it blew up.  
"We should do this again some time!" The two slightly psychotic teens said while ever one else fell over anime style.

* * *

**REVIEW! and tell me if i should post the Mia Tia YGO/HP cross over.**


End file.
